


Flug's Favorite Mistake

by Rachrar



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat is in heat, M/M, and Flug enjoys it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: Black Hat had been holed up in his room for a good three days now. Mail was accumulating in the bin for him, many, many emails were requiring his response, and there were a few custom orders that he needed to look over before Flug was authorized to work on them. Suffice to say, Flug was getting more and more stressed about it.





	Flug's Favorite Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just self indulgent. Though I was really impatient with myself when writing it and got stuck for a while; I named it "Heat or something goddamn" on google docs so that ought to be a pretty clear indicator of my mood lol.

Black Hat had been holed up in his room for a good three days now. Mail was accumulating in the bin for him, many, many emails were requiring his response, and there were a few custom orders that he needed to look over before Flug was authorized to work on them. Suffice to say, Flug was getting more and more stressed about it. If Black Hat was hurt, where did that leave him? If he wasn’t, what was going on?

Dementia and 5.0.5 didn’t know either, so they were no help. Convincing them to leave took the better part of the day, and as the sun began to set, he was finally alone and able to creep to Black Hat’s door warily. The scientist pressed his ear against the door, trying to find out what was going on.

His nose wriggled as he smelled something… nice? He couldn’t really place it; just that it was utterly reminiscent of his boss and was absolutely wonderful. As for hearing, there were just fabric shuffles for a few seconds, and then a moan.

Flug’s breath caught in his throat. No way had he heard that right. He pressed closer, and the door rattled. Silence from the other side. Flug pulled away, getting ready to run, but the door opened too quickly for him to get more than a foot away.

Black Hat was faster than Flug, enveloping the man in tentacles, going so far as to cover his eyes as he dragged the protesting man inside, slamming the door afterwards. The demon threw Flug on the bed, releasing him to stand over the doctor, breathing hard. His hands opened and closed at his sides, trying to hold himself back.

The first thing Flug noticed was that Black Hat was completely naked. Well, he had a hat on, but it wasn’t his normal top hat. It was a beanie, probably for comfort, really, but rather informal compared to his normal state of dress. But the rest of Black Hat’s body is what got his attention even more.

His cock was a tentacle, wriggling out of a slit between his legs and looking desperate for attention. It oozed green slime, thick and viscous. Flug had no idea what was going on, but he wondered how it tasted.

“Uhmmm. Jefecito, are you ok?” Flug raised himself to rest on his elbows. He was quickly shoved back down as Black Hat climbed atop of him, nuzzling into his neck with hands roaming all over Flug’s body to try and pull clothing off.

“F-Flug…” Black Hat sounded so needy and whiny. Flug pushed him off, his shirt rucked up and pants loose.

“Boss!”

Black Hat’s gaze finally met his, his one visible pupil incredibly dilated. Worried, Flug held up a finger, and Black Hat followed the movement easily enough, reassuring the scientist at least a little. Something was wrong with Black Hat, but he was going to be okay. Hopefully.

Black Hat’s gaze was still glazed, but he didn’t move, seemingly waiting to see what Flug did next. “Are you alright?”

Black Hat’s brow furrowed, his focus taking more energy than normal, but he put his whole effort towards it. Flug pushed up to a sitting position, and the change was enough to dispel what little composure his boss had, the eldritch clawing Flug’s pants open.

Flug choked down a protest when Black Hat met his gaze, just daring him to speak and refuse. Well, if Black Hat was initiating it then it was fine, right? He wasn’t hurt, and well…his dick was already at attention, so it was a moot point.

Thankfully, for fear’s sake, Black Hat didn’t try to suck on Flug’s cock, just pumping it a few times to get it stiff (not that he needed help). Then he slunk up the man’s body, lining up their lower halves. He was straddling the human, breathing heavily, and Flug noticed a faint drip of some liquid oozing out from between Black Hat’s thighs. It was cool, and Flug gasped when it struck his member, hands shakily moving to hold Black Hat’s hips. He wasn’t sure what he was aiming for, but let the other take the lead.

Black Hat shifted, then with a soft sigh, lowered himself. Flug’s cock slipped past, sliding behind, but Black Hat simply grasped it to hold it in place, then impaled himself with a groan of relief. Black Hat was almost cold inside, and Flug lost his breath for a moment from temperature shock. Black Hat rolled his hips against Flug slowly at first, then with increasing desperation, resting his weight on his hands placed on either side of Flug’s chest.

Flug’s grip was loose, but he had to hold onto Black Hat just to keep himself grounded and from coming too quickly; the idea of penetrating his boss was nearly too much to handle. Thankfully, Black Hat was hardly in a mood to tease or mock, instead just riding him like a professional. He leaned back after a few moments, weight on his knees and bouncing on Flug like a dildo.

And the noises, god the sounds were incredible; a heady  _ ‘schlorp’ _ as Black Hat rose, a rough breath escaping Flug to rattle against the paper bag. But what really killed Flug were Black Hat’s sounds.

The eldritch was moaning wantonly, head lolling to the side weakly, eyes closed. If not for the rapid rising of his hips and the noise, he would almost look like he was sleeping. His dick was constantly in motion, curling and rutting against Flug in search of friction. Flug whined as Black Hat tightened around him; his entrance was already tight and ridged like nothing Flug had ever felt before, and he really didn’t need help to blow his load.

In fear of finishing before his boss, Flug delicately grasped Black Hat’s roaming tendril, stroking it experimentally. Black Hat nearly whimpered, his hips jittering in place as he tried to decide whether to rut against Flug’s hand or against the man’s cock currently stirring him up inside.

In the end it didn’t matter, because with a final gasped whine Black Hat suddenly came, spraying faintly green cum over Flug’s hand and shirt, little splatters making it all the way up to the paper bag. Flug let go when Black Hat began to paw at his hand, making sad little pained noises, but he was just-- so close that he couldn’t stop moving, grabbing Black Hat’s hips again and slamming in hard. It was just a few more hard thrusts and he was cumming too, spurting inside and holding Black Hat in place.

The eldritch could feel it, a hand resting over his abdomen and breathing hard, savoring the feeling of being filled. The lust induced haze began to fade slowly, and Black Hat was coming down back into himself, the glazed expression falling away. Flug was just lying on the bed, panting and trying to catch his breath, enjoying the lingering afterglow.

Black Hat raised himself off of Flug with a vaguely disgusted noise when Flug’s cum dripped out of him, scowling. Disgusting. He looked at Flug, about to ream his ass for daring to cum inside, but Flug began to remember where he was, tensing up and looking panicked, and for once Black Hat didn't quite have it in him to yell. Flug did just help scratch the itch his heat had forced on him, and maybe, just maybe, he didn’t need to be angry.

He just sighed, patting the top of Flug’s bag awkwardly. “Right. If you tell anyone about this, you will end up without a dick.”

“Yes, sir,” Flug answered meekly. “Do you want me to leave, Boss?”

Black Hat snorted. “No, my heat’s just begun. It’s going to be here for another two weeks. You’re going to go get food and water, and then return. It’s going to be a rough time.”

Flug nodded eagerly. “Yes, sir, thank you, sir!”

“Shut up.”


End file.
